Snow Blue
by YouseiRanka
Summary: Fuji Shusuke is an enigmatic transfer student from Chiba. He gain the title "Genius" as soon as he debuted in his first official tournament. But he was much more to be seen by his tennis. [Fem!Fuji, pair is still undecided, but do expect Tezuka/Fuji and Atobe/Fuji]
1. Chapter 1

I've been a longtime fan of Prince of Tennis. And now I finally mustered up my courage to write a fanfiction about my lovely everlasting black angel smile Fuji Syusuke. There will be a lil surprise, and please be gentle, minna! My first time x'DD

This chapter was based on Episode 27 Karupin's Adventure, isn't Ryoma freaking adorable when it comes about his fluffy family Cat xDD

WARNING: un-beta

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

 _Her name was Ellena Gratt._

 _She was frail and considered small amongst other athlete._

 _Yet, she is known as one of the best tennis player of all time._

 _I first saw her on the TV when I was still a five years child._

 _It was her final match on that year Grand Slam Wimbledon._

 _How she stood tall against an intimidating opponent._

 _How her short legs dashed against the wind._

 _How her tiny fingers gripped her racket so firm._

 _How she smashed the ball across the court like lightning._

 _It was the most breathtaking thrill I ever felt._

— _and when she let out her joyful cry as the referee call upon her name as the winner._

 _How she smiled with sweat and puffing breath after she kissed the gold medal._

— _it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw._

 _Such beauty I never found in my old house of art and tradition._

 _So bright, so sincere, so free… —a pure emotion._

 _Sadly, it was her first— and her last championship._

 _Ellena Gratt fiercely battled the cancer that has haunted her for 10 years—_

 _Yet, she never back down from her opponents on the court or from the deadly disease inside her._

 _She died young at the age of 20._

 _But Ellena Gratt's legacy lives strong even today._

 _She was the one who has woken up the true self inside me…_

— _to break free._

* * *

Fuji Shuusuke buttoned his uniform shirt. His bedroom was still dark with curtain still closed. Ray of gentle morning sun light peeked through them. His small cacti stood before the window as if it was sleeping peacefully. Its flower still there beside the tiny pot.

Fuji walked to his window and gently opened the curtain. Letting the morning sun shine tenderly into his whole bedroom. He took a deep breath and sigh contently. His smile was as gentle as the morning sky behind the window.

"Such a nice weather."

* * *

"I see that trusting each other based on first impression is just as shallow as a layer of oil. It's like fireflies gathering in the summer, you can only dream it in the winter. These two lines of the poems describe how the poet sees a stranger—"

Fuji Shuusuke sat peacefully on his class chair. His chin rested on his palm, while his other palm holding an opened book. The female teacher in the front stood with the same book Fuji—and the whole students in the class hold and read. She spoke her voice gently but loud enough for all the student to heard.

Fuji's cerulean blue eyes are opened with a soft amused look. He stared outside the window beside him. A round fluffy Himalayan cat climbing the tree with its four paws. The cat stay still vertically before it turns its face to side and caught Fuji's eyes. He gave a smile to the kitty that was just stay still with no changing expression.

"Eiji." He whispered to the red head beside him.

"Hum?" Kikumaru turn to him with a questioned look.

"Have you ever seen a Himalayan spotted cat?"

Kikumaru raise an eyebrow confusedly, "Himalayan spotted cat? What's tha—"

"Next, Kikumaru-san. Please read." Said the teacher without knowing that she had caught him off guard.

"H-hai!" Kikumaru abruptly stood up from his chair and hold his book with nervous grip.

He was about to open his mouth before he realized that he had miss the last reading. Fortunately, and out of concern for he was the one who distracted Kikumaru, Fuji was quick to cover him with a whisper.

"Page 87, line 6…"

"Thanks, man~"

Fuji return Kikumaru's smile. He turn his face back to the window again as Kikumaru began reading the poem. The cat was no longer there. But Fuji's smiles still curved on his lips. It is such a nice weather.

* * *

"Of all the things, my sister used the last drop of my favorite toothpaste! I just hope it wasn't a sign of bad luck. I plan to buy those shoes today~"

"The one pair you saw on the magz yesterday?"

Kikumaru's endless whine still continues after lunch even until the tennis practice. Fuji smiled with his signature eyes closed-smile. But he seems not even the slightest bothered by his friend high pitched voice. He merely titled his head and sometimes chuckled amusedly. Both of them are ready in their proud blue Seigaku Reguler jersey with rackets on their hands while passing the net fence to the court.

Kikumaru's endless whine finally ended when they saw a tense Momoshiro talking to their coach complete with their bespectacled captain and vice-captain. The spiky black haired 2nd year junior bowed to them, and then join court. Kikumaru and Fuji walked closer to their coach with their eyes still on Momoshiro.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, is something wrong with Momo-chan?"

"Oh no, it's about Echizen instead. He can't join today's practice because of a sudden family business. Good thing that we will finish early today. Now that we're on that topic, please take it easy for today's practice." She said while give the acrobatic player a pat on the shoulder.

"Ah, I see." Fuji said understandingly, still in his eyes closed smile.

The elder female couch nodded, "Tomorrow is the prefectural tournament after all. Don't push yourself but don't let your guard down."

Tezuka nodded, "Ah."

"That being said, can I have a spare with you Tezuka?" Fuji ask.

"Sure."

Kikumaru goes excited instantly and gloms on his double-partner's back like a cat on its master's shoulder, "Nyaa! Nyaa! How about doubles instead? Fujiko can pair up with Tezuka versus Oishi and me!"

Fuji chuckled, "Why not? It's an interesting idea. Tezuka?"

"Ah."

That instantly gathered all the attention of the whole Seigaku tennis court. Those who play and those who picking up ball couldn't help but momentarily stunned to take a sight of the four entered the same court.

Even Ryuuzaki-sensei smirk with excitement. The number 1 and number 2 paired up against the Golden Pair. Though they probably try to keep it low for tomorrow's Prefectural Tournament. It is indeed a rare sight to behold. It could be seen as Inui keep chuckling lowly with his hand busy scribbling his notebook as Tezuka launched the first serve.

It was fast to the very corner of Oishi's side court but Kikumari appear and return it with a _'hoi!'_. Fuji was quick to return it back with the same ease. Then it was Oishi's return to hit the ball back. It goes fast and straight Fuji's shoulder. But Tezuka appear and give a high lob that struck the net but fell to the opposite court. Kikumari's acrobatic play managed to return it back again swiftly. The rally continued.

Everyone can't help but watch with holding breath. The four of them were playing with peaceful pace but the people who watching them were afraid to blink an eye. The first 30 seconds pass with none of them scoring. Then Golden Pair took the first score, but the top two players pair was quick to payback.

"Wait, is this what they call 'take it easy'? I forgot to take a breath!" Horio flinched.

"They're indeed being easy. They're merely warming up. But at the same time, they trying to dominate each other's pace. Well…" Inui closed his book with a smirk, " _Ii data_."

"By the way, it's rare for Kaidou-senpai to be late for practice." Said Kachiro who just realized someone in regular jersey was missing aside of Ryoma.

The data master hummed with eyes still on the match between Golden Pair and Tezuka-Fuji Pair. "Well, that's 20 laps around the court I guess…"

The trio can't help but flinch. But then Katsuo catch a sight of the said 2nd year student with bandana head in regular jersey entered the court. "Oh! There he is!"

Kaidou didn't respond to them. He walk passed them with both hands in the pocket pants. His face was hidden because his head sunk down. Horio-Katsuo-Kachiro trio flinch once more as they saw him with such unreadable look on his face. Strangely it was more frightening than his usual pissed off viper face.

Inui hummed, "He's in good mood today."

"YOU CAN TELL?!"

Fuji heard them and took a glance at Kaidou who calmly join the court where Momoshiro is. He is indeed in good mood. Kaido might not have a smile on his face, but his cheek flushed in content. Fuji smiled amusedly while managed to return a ball in time.

It is such a nice weather.

* * *

"You're in good mood today, Shusuke." Yumiko chuckled.

Shusuke merely smiled and averted his face back to the window. They were together in Yumiko's white sedan. Right after she picked him up when she catch a sight of Shusuke walked with his Tennis Club friends on the roadside.

The Himalayan Spotted Cat Shusuke saw this morning turned out to be Ryoma's missing cat. Shusuke wondered if the family business thing that could make the 4 years American Champion Echizen Ryouma skipped his tennis practice was this cat. Ryoma was still 12 years old after all and indeed the youngest among them. And Shusuke found that adorable.

"Today, a _tanuki_ sneaked into our clubroom~" Shusuke said.

" _Tanuki_?"

Shusuke chuckled, "It turned out to be Echizen's family cat. Momoshiro-kun and the others are escorting the cat back to his home now."

Yumiko remembered when she spotted Shusuke and his friends on the roadside, one of them has a kitty stuffed inside his Gakuran blazer. " _Ara_ , so it followed its master to his school? _Kawaii_ ~"

" _Deshou_ ~" he chuckled, he unlock his seat belt as they arrived in front of their house.

Shusuke stepped out from the car and opened the garage double door. Yumiko carefully drive the vehicle into the garage and park it there. Shusuke closed the garage door from inside and lock it. Yumiko stepped out from her car, taking two shopping bags with her.

"Ah, how about Kawamura sushi for dinner tonight?" she said as she locked the car.

"Wonderful, nee-san. I'll go make the call." Shusuke said as he search his phone on his pocket.

Yumiko chuckled and drag his arm toward the door to the inside house, "No, you go take a shower. I'll make the call. The usual _wasabi sushi_ right?"

Shusuke chuckled, "Two set, please~"

Yumiko chuckled while pinch the younger cheek. She let go of Shusuke's hand and walk to the phone near the kitchen door. She saw Shusuke stepped up the stairs. Yumiko sigh with a smile. Tomorrow is the prefectural tournament, she thought. Her eyes gazing softly at a picture hanging near the phone. A picture of younger Yumiko in her high school sailor seifuku with little five years old Fuji Yuuta and a little girl slightly taller than Yuuta with blue eyes and long light brown hair.

Yumiko make the call and order two set of wasabi sushi and a set of avocado roll with unagi. Not to forget to give Kawamura Takashi a 'Good luck!' for tomorrow's match. Yumiko close the phone and stepped up the stairs. She humming contently while walk into her bedroom. Yumiko put the shopping bags on her bed and began taking out its contain.

Summer clothes; tropical hat, sunglasses, and a cute tank top. Last, from different shopping bag is a white soft cotton dress with cute small ribbon stitched on the V-neck collar. Yumiko smiled at the dress with excited look on her gentle eyes. She flipped the clothes and hurriedly out from her room. She made her way to the bathroom door quietly.

A siluet from the blurry glass door showed that Shusuke is just finished his quick shower and now dying his hair with a towel. Yumiko grin excitedly and wait for her moment.

"Peek-A-BOO!" she shout while opened the door in swift.

The young girl startled but simply turn around with towel covering her chest, she sigh with uncomfortable smile, "Nee-san, I told you not to do that anymore… you scared me for a sec."

Yumiko huffed with a slight pout, "You don't look like one at all— and it's absolutely not cute…"

The blue eyed girl chuckled while wrapping the towel around her body, "I'm finished, you can use the bathroom Nee-san."

"Ah, before that. Look what I found today!" she excitedly showed her the dress.

The blue eyes blinked at the white cotton dress that reach pass her kness with sleeve reach her elbows. She chuckled again with her eyes closed smiles, "Nee-san, I'm sorry.. But I—"

"Shuu-chan."

The soft call upon her real name made the younger girl stunned. Yumiko smiled gently and took a strand of soft damp hair of the younger girl and gently tucked it behind her ears. The blue eyed girl's oval shaped face fully revealed softly. The little girl on that picture has growth and bloom.

"We're inside the house. No one can see. And someone need to remind you of who you are, just once in a while~"

Shuu was silence for a moment. She lowered her blue eyes to the soft feminine cloth before her. She eventually let out a small smile with a little sigh. She took the dress from Yumiko's hand reluctantly.

"Just once in a while." Shuu repeated Yumiko's tone.

The taller girl chuckled and gave Shuu a peck on her wet cheek. "That's my little girl~"

Shuu wiped her cheek and just chuckled. Yumiko wink at her before she stepped to the bathroom and close the door. Shuu walk to her bedroom with hand holding the dress. She forgot when was the last time she wore that kind of clothes since this past year she find boy's clothes more comfortable. But she doesn't hate girl's clothes, and she found this dress cute. It was Yumiko's taste after all.

Shuu was about to open her bedroom door when she heard the phone downstairs ring, "I'll go get it." she said as she quickly stepped down the stairs.

"Sankyuuu~!" she heard Yumiko's voice.

Shuu saw the droplet waters from her legs stain the water and make a note to quickly clean them later. She pick up the phone as fast as her hand could.

"Moshi-moshi, Fuji desu." She answered calmly with Shusuke's voice.

"… _Shuu_."

Shuu snapped her blue eyes opened at the cold woman's voice. Her grip at the phone tightened. It took a moment before she finally found her voice back. Like a mere assistant ready to face her highest superior, she took a soft deep breath.

"Hello, Grandmother…"

" _My, this is rare. I was expecting Yumiko to be my messenger again, like always_." She mused.

Shuu didn't bite it, "It's been a while, Grandmother. I hope you are well." She said, and she didn't lie.

" _Unfortunately, I am well. Just a little disappointed_."

Shuu closed her eyes, knowing what's coming and sigh.

The elder woman across the line continued, " _I gave you the chance to pursue what you fond of. And I expect a little respect— and discipline from you in return…_ "

"A chance with a condition, Grandma." She cut lowly.

Shuu regretted it later when she could feel her grandmother's smile through her silent, " _See? One year in boy clothes has turned you into this... childish— unmannered teenagers._ "

Shuu choose silence as her response. She learned so many times. Words are never the choice if it's about her grandmother.

" _I expect your presence tomorrow in the main house_."

"I have a match tomorrow. It's the beginning of the prefectural tournament." Shuu said, there was a soft plea in her voice.

" _Then come by evening, I'm sure they will be finished by noon right?_ "

Shuu choose silence once again. A look of desperation was hidden in her blue eyes. She eventually closed her eyes and released a breath, "Yes, grandmother."

" _Then, I will see you tomorrow evening_." the elder woman ended the conversation and close the line.

Shuu sigh and put the phone back. The determination was in her cerulean blue eyes, but there was also desperation hidden in them. Just when she thought everything was peaceful. Her grandmother throws her off guard.

 _Don't push yourself, but don't let your guard down_.

Somehow she found her smile back after remembering that line. Shuu thought she might need to apologize to Ryuuzaki-sensei. She sneezed at the cold. That's when she just realized she was still in only towel wrapped around her.

 _ **-tbc-**_

* * *

I wonder if anyone surprised, but oh well, surprise!

It's genderbend Fuji, everyone~~ XDDDD

I got the main idea from W Juliet manga. But what inspired me to write this is WhiteGloves' lovely masterpiece; Atobe/Fuji King's Apple. I highly recommend you to read, you won't regret!

That being said, you can expect Tezuka-Atobe-Shiraishi/Fuji. Probably even harem Fuji (Well the manga was pretty much a harem stuffed with GOSHDARN HOTTT tennis players)

The pair is still undecided; I'm going to see how this turn out first.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review and criticize, because that's exactly what I need to know how I'm doing. But flame will be ignored.

Last but not least, I (really) need a beta reader


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you so much for the follow/favorite and especially the reviews. And special love for _**AzureBeauty**_ for my first commenter. Much love for u all darl! Second, I deeply apologize for the loooong update. I won't be surprised if all u forgot if this story ever exist (cry &roll). Anyway, I present you; The Second chapter, it's based on St. Rudolph Match of the first season Prince of Tennis anime. But the relationship between Fuji Yuuta and Fuji Shusuke will be pretty much different. Yuuta enrolled in St. Rudolph since the beginning and he was never in Seigaku . Both of them are not siblings but cousins. They are very close and Yuuta won't be the upset little brother who's dying to prove himself better than his older brother.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

 _The small eight-years old Fuji Yuuta yelped when he hit the ball too far and disappear to the other side of the large Japanese green garden._

 _"Sorry, nee-chan!" said Yuuta panicky while waving his racket._

 _The nine years old Shuu only laugh. Her pass shoulder length hair tie in high ponytail, "Yuuta is really strong, ne~"_

 _Yuuta chuckled while rubbing the back of his head giddily._

 _Shuu smiled, "I'll get the ball. Yuuta wait here, okay?"_

 _"Okay!" he said with a smile, staring at Shuu who hurriedly disappear behind the bush to search for the ball._

 _The little boy took a seat on the tall traditional wooden terrace after put down his racket. He lightly swings his legs as he stared at the sky above. It was cloudy but the smile on Yuuta's face was the same as sunshine. Yuuta was small and weak. A crybaby, whisper the teacher on his school. He often get bullied and hide behind his protective older sister Yumiko._

 _This is the very first time for him to heard that someone call him strong. He wanted to deny it because as hurt as it is, Yuuta think himself weak. It pains for a little boy to be called weak and crybaby. It pained him even more because he can't deny them._

 _But to hear someone called him strong. Yuuta can't help but feel wonderful. The smile and the blush on his face won't disappear. Yuuta want to hear that again. Yuuta want to hear that more. The little boy stared at tennis racket beside him._

 _His cousin Shuu really love tennis. Everytime he and his family visited the main house, they always spend time with this sport. Of course it was hard at first for short little Yuuta. But Shuu never give up on him. She does tease him a lot when he fell every time he failed to get the ball. But Shuu never stop to give encouragement in her own way to get Yuuta stand up again._

 _Maybe this is what Yuuta need. Something he can do. If he's good in tennis. He could hear Shuu called him strong again. Yumiko and his parents will be proud of him._

 _"Yuuta-chan, Shuu-chan, it's tea time. We'll have strawberry cakes and milk tea." Yumiko appeared behind Yuuta. "Ah, where's Shuu-chan?" she asked as she realize the little boy was alone._

 _"Nee-chan is searching the ball. I hit it too far…"_

 _Yumiko was silent with eyes slightly widened at Yuuta's expression, then she chuckled gently. "Sou ka? Tsuyoi ne, Yuuta. But don't push yourself, what if the ball flew outside the wall?"_

 _The boy chuckled while shyly rubbing his nose, "E-hee, I'll go help her!" he said as he jump down the terrace and run to the direction where Shuu has gone._

 _Yuuta suddenly stopped at the bush behind the cherry tree. It was not far from the yard where he played with Shuu. Yuuta found their tennis ball right on the foot tree. But Shuu was nowhere to be seen. Yuuta was sure that he saw Shuu ran to this direction. It's impossible for her to not notice the ball here._

 _"Nee-chan~~" he called out to the silent garden._

 _The backyard of the main house is large. Lots of trees, flowers, and a large koi fish pond. Yuuta remembered he once got lost the first time he came. He even still got lost on that huge Japanase mansion if Shuu or Yumiko wasn't with him._

 _Yuuta took strode along the line of the koi pond. The water was calm and clear with colourful fish swimming around. There were lots of pink Lotus flower floating on the surface. The pond was so large that Yuuta was afraid to get near. Because he thought he will absolutely drown completely if he fell to the water. Eventhough Yumiko and Shuu have assured him that the water was barely 50 cm._

 _Yuuta smiled as he catches a sight of a girl sitting on a huge rock near the small bridge acrossing the pond. He thought she was Shuu from her clothes. He was about to call her out but then he realize there was something wrong with his female cousin._

 _Wrong is understatement. It was horrifying._

 _Shuu's long brown hair is gone. Her hair was short and in complete mess with strand scatter around her. The scissor was still in her right hand. Yuuta was frozen in pure shock. But then he was quick to wake up and dash toward his cousin._

 _"Nee-chan!" he called out with face tight red._

 _Shuu merely raise her head slightly before she finally turned her face to Yuuta. The little boy has reach beside her with horrified expression on his face mixed with concern. Yuuta can't help but had those expressions on his face. Shuu's face was pale and her blue eyes were swollen. He couldn't see the usual calming sky in those blue orbs._

 _"W-what happened, Nee-chan? Did— …. Did you do this to yourself?"_

 _Shuu's lips were smiling slightly. She averted her gaze back to the fish and lotus on the water. Yuuta was not sure, because it was absolutely impossible. But he felt like— just before Shuu turned her face to the pond, his female cousin stared at him with the look of envy. It was barely a blink of eye. But Yuuta already felt his heart sunk._

 _"Ne, Yuuta…"_

 _The little boy's thought snapped open as he heard Shuu's voice. To hear his matured but playful female cousin to make such a voice, it was never in the world across Yuuta's mind. So the innocent little boy could only blink his eyes and hold her hands in concern._

 _"What is engagement?" she asked._

 _The pure eight years old boy could only blink his eyes in confusion. He was silent to thought for any answer he could get. Hoping that if he answer the question right. Then his cousin would be her usual playful self again. "Um… I think— … it was something in Nee-san's favorite TV dorama. It was about— a man and a woman. They wear rings, but they not married. Um…. But I think they promised to get married someday."_

 _"Sou ka…" Shuu sighed, she stilled that small smile on her lips, "But I'm only nine… I didn't know anything…"_

 _Yuuta blink his eyes in confusion. His tiny hands still hold Shuu's unresponsive hand firmly. She gazed at the beautiful pond before her with her lifeless blue eyes._

 _"It's scary..."_

* * *

Fuji Yuuta stood in his glory St. Rudolph Jersey. His eyes fixed on the back of Seigaku's number 2 Fuji Shusuke. The light brown haired boy with his everlasting closed eyes smile was standing between his blue clad teammate, watching another team's practice match. It was the beginning of the prefectural tournament. Players from their Junior High school tennis club all around Tokyo gathered to secure a place for them to aim for the Nationals.

"Yuuta-kun~" He heard the voice called his name and turn his gaze.

He saw Hajime Mizuki— his both calculating and cunning tennis club manager approach him with Akazawa Yoshiro—his captain.

"What's wrong? You make such a scary face." Mizuki chuckled.

"It's nothing, Mizuki-senpai." Yuuta said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Akazawa asked.

"To get a drink, I'll be back soon."

Akazawa and Mizuki exchange glance before they decide to just leave him be. Yuuta take steady steps to the vending machine still with his unreadable hard look on his face.

Fuji Shusuke.

He first heard the name in last year's Prefectural Tournament. A 2nd year regular player of Seishun Gakuen tennis club. The one called Genius and Seigaku's number 2. Yuuta couldn't help but curious at the player because they have the same name, and he was somehow irritated.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was already well known in Japanese tennis world. For he is the young promising prodigy who has won many championships. His first performance in last year's prefectural tournament has gathered more than attention for Seigaku Tennis Club. For Tezuka to just stand and walk into the court could turn the opponents across him a totally shaking chicken little.

But then there is Fuji Shusuke, the Number 2. They said he made into the regulers as soon as he join the tennis club. Unlike the tall and well-trained appearance Tezuka. Fuji was said to be a slender young man with thin hands and frail looks. But he has the same record as Tezuka, he never lose a match. He was an intelligent player with unexpected play-style.

Last year, Yuuta wasn't a regular so he was stuck on behind the fence to watch. Added that St. Rudolph failed to secure a place in big four. They never had the chance to meet Seigaku. So Yuuta never catch a sight of Fuji Shusuke.

This year with Hajime Mizuki's appearance as the new manager. Yuuta was officially a 'reinforcement' player. He gained the nick-name South-paw Killer. The nick-name he got after he won a total thirteen single match in row during the district tournament where all his opponents were a left-handed player.

—and he finally get a good look of the mysterious Seigaku's number 2 who share the same name with him.

* * *

 _"I will protect you!" the small little Yuuta said in fierce determination in his eyes._

 _Shuu finally show an expression from her blank eyes. Yuuta jumped from the high rock he sat with her and landed in stand straight on the ground._

 _"Nee-chan said I am strong right? Then I will protect you! I will not cry anymore! I'm not going to hide behind Yumiko-neesan again! If someone steals my shoe, I will get it back! If they surround me, I will fight back! I will get MUCH STRONGER!" he shouted in fire._

 _Shuu's blue eyes find their light back. The brown haired little girl was stunned with eyes widened at the innocently strong determination in the little boy's eyes. Shuu find herself smile tenderly in gratitude._

 _"Yuuta, that's overdoing and dangerous. If they surrounded you, you should run away and scream for help. It's the safest solution." She chuckled._

 _"No way! Run away is for a coward! And I'm not going to be a coward again!"_

 _"Yuuta is really cute."_

 _The little boy snapped, "I'M NOT CUTE!"_

 _Shuu laughed._

* * *

Yuuta sat on the bench beside the vending machine. The Lemon soda can was still on his hand and it was empty since long moment ago. He wondered if his eyes and memories were cooperating to play trick on him. The Fuji Shusuke he saw. He needed to get a much better look on him. A complete look.

It's been almost six years since the last time he saw Shuu Setsugekka after he made a promise to protect her. A promise that he still determined to fulfill. The Setsugekka is a well known artist family and it is said they were a relative to the Royal Family. They have solid legacy in the history of Japanese classic art world. Kabuki, Noh, Ikebana, you name it. How the ordinary Fuji family can be connected to them still feel like a miracle for Yuuta, even today. His mother happened to be the youngest child of Setsugekka, and even though she was a wonderful history teacher, the old lady of the main house barely notice her. Some luck, Yuuta thought. He can never imagine his mother to be a very stiff lady trapped in fancy kimono and do artist things.

When their grandmother found out his cousin had cut her hair. She was in total rage. The cold old lady was already intimidating in her dark blue kimono with her sharp brown eyes. And she was still his scariest childhood nightmare. He still remember how she shout at Shuu with old language and how the servants are terrified when they move the quiet Shuu somewhere.

Yuuta remember how he keep pushing his parents and sister to ask when he can see Shuu again. He even remember he ask them to call the police because he thinks his grandma is trying to eat Shuu like the witch on that animation series.

Yuuta remembered his little-self asked Yumiko the same question as Shuu on their way back home. What is engagement? Why Shuu was scared of it? He found the real answer when he reached teenage. When Yumiko considered him at least matured enough to talk to.

Shuu was engaged to a son of prestigious family. They will be officially announced and exchange rings when Shuu reach the age of 17. They will get married as soon as Shuu graduated from High School. But every business mumbo-jumbo thing between the two houses was settled since long ago. The idea of to be engaged with a stranger she never know, of course it was terrifying for a clueless nine years old little girl.

She was a prisoner. She couldn't choose how she wanted to live. She couldn't choose what she wanted to be. She wasn't allowed to fall in love. And tennis— Shuu can't even dream.

It doesn't make sense. How some total stranger could make him thinking about his closest one. The first time Yuuta landed his eyes on the sight of Fuji Shushuke, he reminded him of Shuu. They have the same hair colour, same skinny, same fair skin (oh how he disgusted himself to admit that he think a man is fair skinned).

But Fuji Shusuke has this weird closed eyes smile that seems to be permanently glued on his face. So Yuuta can't tell if his eyes are the same blue with Shuu or not. The raging competitiveness of beating the player that shared the same name of him was almost overshadowed by mixed complicated confusion.

Yuuta felt the vibe of his cell phone in his left pocket pants. He stood up and threw the can to the nearest bin.

"Hello?" He answered the call.

" _Kisarazu and Yanagisawa were almost done; it's your turn soon."_ It was his Captain, Akazawa.

"Yes, captain."

* * *

Fuji Shusuke has his eyes closed smile while he rested his back on the gazebo wall. The loud Hyoutei chant was heard. Hundreds of Hyoutei tennis club member surrounding the court and roaring their imperial name. Loud, burned, passionate, and intimidating. The roar was louder after the referee call upon Hyoutei's win.

Tezuka was sitting on the bench under the gazebo with a can of oolong tea on his hand. Like Fuji, he has his eyes on the fully surrounded court. The _tensai_ relaxed with both palms behind his head.

"As expected, Kantou Region Tournament's usual participant has won."

Tezuka only closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink again.

Fuji sigh still with his closed eyes smile, "Just once, I'd like to play in the middle of cheering crowd like that."

Tezuka stood up and walk to the bin near the vending machine to dump his empty can.

Fuji chuckled, "It's about time we get back to the meeting place, right?"

"Ah." He said as he made his way out of the gazebo.

The shorter player followed behind until they eventually walked side by side. The roaring Hyoutei cheers could still be heard from far away. Seigaku's next opponent was St. Rudolph. A rather young school but St. Rudolph has consistently been one of the best 8 from Tokyo. It was rumored that they were much stronger than last year after the addition of a new team manager. A manager that seems to be pretty much annoying in so many way than Inui.

Fuji has to stop his trail of thoughts with amused smiled as he saw the two males in Hyotei's royal grey jersey. Atobe Keigo, the Captain of Hyoutei tennis club. Followed behind him was Kabaji Munehiro, the king's loyal giant pet—as Fuji heard. The one that Momoshiro said to had an extremely powerful play-style.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka who was as expected doesn't have any slight change expression on his face. On their opposite, Atobe has a small smirk on his forever-confident face. Fuji known that his captain and the King have a strong rivalry relationship. It probably began on last year's tournament when Atobe defeated the previous Seigaku Captain. Tezuka returned the favor at the time by defeated Hyoutei's previous Captain.

"Quiet relaxed aren't you?" the Hyoutei Captain muttered.

Both he and Tezuka stopped their steps at the same time. The Seigaku Captain slightly rise his face.

"Well, I won't blame that. Your next opponent was a fairly young team, barely stay still on the best eight. But, you should not let your guard down." Atobe continued.

Tezuka merely closed his eyes with a glint on his thin eyeglasses.

"Hyoutei's next opponent is Fudoumine, right? Is it okay for you to wondering around?" Fuji said suddenly.

Atobe was quiet surprised at the intruder. The tall grey haired Captain averted his gaze to the everlasting eyes closed smile face. Fuji Shusuke, the mysterious prodigy who said to be almost on the same ground as Tezuka, despite his frail appearance.

"Don't worry, Hyoutei will not be shaken by a no-name school that barely entering the gate." Atobe glinted with his smirk slightly widened.

"But this year's tournament has a lot of surprise. You should not let your guard down." He said softly.

Atobe slightly twitched at the way Fuji returned his line. But then he gave the Genius a strange long look. While Fuji still has his everlasting eyes closed smile unshaken. Whether they realize or not, Tezuka has very slight—or perfectly hidden by his glasses—caution on his eyes as he fix his spectacles.

"We have to go. It's nice meeting you, Atobe." Tezuka said, and it took the King a moment because he sensedーalthough barelyーa sudden rush in the Seigaku's Captain's tone.

Atobe still has his dark blue orbs on Fuji's smiling face. The King slightly sharpened his gaze with an amused smirk; "Sure…" he answered Tezuka but his eyes still on Fuji.

With that, Atobe Keigo continued forward. Fuji merely stepped aside to make way for the King. As Atobe passed Fuji, the blue gems and the dark blue orbs exchange look in a blink of eye. Tezuka and Fuji stay still for a moment to look at the Hyoutei's captain back getting far away.

"You're enjoying this…" The Seigaku Captain muttered with eyes forward as both of them continued walk.

"I can't help it. I envy you two. I always want to have that kind of relationship with someone." Fuji chuckled.

Tezuka was somehow tired.

* * *

" _Young master, the president request your presence on the shareholder lunch meeting today at Alillat as soon as you finished with today's match_."

"I'm finished, I'm going now." Atobe said as he closed his phone, despite the match between Hyoutei and Fudoumine was just barely started.

The King turned his face to the court. Shishido Ryou is leading the line up with Hyoutei's semi-regular members. They faced against a black jersey team, Fudoumine. Atobe still didn't find his interest even though he took the liberty of stopping by to see their next opponent. Shishido will be enough for them.

"Watch them, Kabaji."

"Uz."

So the King turned around with broad back stood tall leaving the court. He stepped down the grey stoned stairs to the arena's entrance where a black limousine has waiting for him. The driver opened the door for the young master and Atobe merely stepped into the car. He let out a long sigh with palm covering his temple.

Why can't they just skip everything to the final Kantou match. Better yet, why can't they skip everything to the Nationals. He was tired of waiting and dealing with the small fishes. How long does it take for them to face Seigaku again.

Tezuka was not the only thing interesting in Seigaku anymore. Atobe found their number 2 player to be quiet intriguing. He has heard the wind about the rookie first year Echizen Ryoma. The son of the legendary samurai tennis Echizen Nanjiroh. But only by exchanging a look of eyes, Fuji Shusuke alerted him more.

Back then when he and Tezuka defeated each other's Captains. Fuji Shusuke was put in single 3 before them. His opponent was Atobe's senior. He gave Fuji a good fight though he lost 6-3 to the _tensai_. Fuji Shusuke played in a fierce fight as well, but Atobe's strong insight see that he still has lots more hidden under that everlasting eyes closed smile.

Now that Atobe has a good closer look at Fuji. He felt something was off. But he couldn't pin-point them— and that was probably the first for his insight ability. Fuji was strong, unexpected, and seems to be quiet cunning. He seems to be the type of person who enjoys the thrill of playing with others perception. It is a wonder how Tezuka never seem to mind having Fuji around him. Both of them are strangely close.

Atobe crossed his legs. His eyes are wondering nowhere with lips curved in smirk. Fuji Shusuke would be an interesting additional challenge. His main goal was and always undoubtedly Tezuka. But the thought of ripping off that everlasting eyes closed smile from Fuji's face wasn't least interesting than beating his unshaken rival Tezuka.

 _ **To be continue…**_

* * *

 **A/N:** At the moment, this story will have a very slow pace, the chapters were almost like a collection of oneshots based on the anime episodes randomly. Because it will be too much if I have to follow through all the episodes for the sake of chara-building(cries). I hope I'm doing the right thing, and I hope this chapter worth the wait. Looking forward of what you're gonna say about this chapter, critics are much welcome but flame will be ignored, and of course thank u sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading!


End file.
